The Best Sentence Ever
by mizadDict3dtoTWILIGHT4ever
Summary: Bella and Edward had been best friends forever. Now is thetime to admit their feelings for each other....Suck at summaries! but FULL SUMMARIES INSIDE! This is my first fanfic.....ALL-HUMAN!


The Best Sentence Ever

Summary:

Bella and Edward had been best friends for as long as they can remember and as the years flew by, they fell for each other. In this story, Edward will tell Bella his feelings in a different kind of way (I said different because I know most of the guys don't do what he's gonna do anymore). How will she react?

Rated T; just incase…

**Author's note**

**I dedicate this story to the bestest friend…..Laurena de Jesus….thnx for putting up on my craziness…!!!! Luvs you..!!!! kla mo makalimutan ko ung promise koh na dedicate koh seo 2ng unang fanfic ko ah…..hehehehe….. Oh,before I forget...this is my first fanfic so be nice!!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Twilight. The saga belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Seriously, if I own Twilight, I wouldn't be writing stories right now…..*sigh***

* * *

**Bella's POV- age 18**

_Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision_

_Well maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me_

_You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging_

_Yeah, how could that be logical?_

_Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Who would call me at….2 in the morning?!?

"Hello?" I answered my phone sleepily.

"_Hey, sleepyhead. Get up."_ Edward, my best friend, answered at the other end of the line.

"Edwaaaard, what do you waaaant? For crying out loud, it's 2 freaking am!!!!!" I whined at him.

"_Dude, you gotta stop that. You sound like a baby."_

"WHAT?!? I swear Edward Anthony Cullen, the next time I see you, I'm gonna throw a fucking pitchfork on your head!" I said, really frustrated that he has the nerve to call me a _baby_ when he's the one who woke me up at 2 in the morning.

"_Ouch, Bella. Will you please look out your window?"_ He pleaded and he sounded hurt.

I sighed. "Okay, sorry." I replied as I moved towards the window which has a view of my best friend's room.

I saw him with all his glory sitting cross-legged in his bed with his cell phone on his phone. His lips were curved into a beautiful crooked smile and that made my heart go into overdrive. There's no way to deny that I'm in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad he only sees me as 'one of the guys'.

"_Bella, you still there? Stop staring and listen to me." _His voice snapped me out of my trance. I totally forgot that I'm still on the phone with him. Damn him and his good looks!

"Yeah?"

"_I want you to get dressed and sneak out of the house. I'll meet you outside my car in five minutes."_ What?!?

"What?!? Are you crazy?! Do you want Charlie to kill me?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"_There's just something important I want to show you. I promise we'll be back before he even notices that you're gone. Please?"_ He pouted. Damn! He knew me too well. He knew that I can't resist the 'Cullen Pout'. Hell, Alice, his sister, uses that to me when she decides that I need a new wardrobe!

"Okay, fine." I hanged up on him then went to my closet to get dressed.

* * *

**Still Bella's POV**

I met with Edward at his car and now, here I am, dying with anxiety partly because of his crazy driving and because he refused to tell me where we're going.

"Seriously, where are we going? Are you kidnapping me? You know that's not a good idea 'coz Charlie's a police offi-"

"Bella, relax. I'm not kidnapping you." He cut me off then chuckled. It's very musical. I stared at him in awe- admiring his perfect features, when I saw the barely noticeable scar that's hiding behind his unruly hair on his forehead. I stared at it and remembered the story behind it; the day I realized I love him.

_**Flashback- Age 16**_

I ran in the empty halls of the school, crying. I locked myself into the girl's bathroom and curled into a ball near the closest sink then sobbed violently.

"Bella, open this damn door!" Edward yelled.

I didn't answer.

"Bella! I swear if you didn't open this, I'll gonna break this down!"

I quickly got up and went to open the door. I catched a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and I look hideous; red, puffy, bloodshot eyes, red nose, tear-stained cheeks…. the list goes on and on.

I opened the door and it revealed a worried Edward.

"Bella…." He grabbed me and clutched me into his chest. "What happened?"

"James…. James Gregory….said that….I slept with…him" I managed to say in between sobs.

Edward tightened his grip on me then loosened it. He walked to the nearest locker then punched it. He faced me and said,

"I promise, Bella, I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson or two…" He said it with venom dripping in his voice.

* * *

_**Still Flashback**_

_Where is he!?_ I thought as I paced back and forth outside the school where Edward's supposed to meet me._ The final bell rang 45 minutes ago… Where the hell is he?!_

I flipped my phone open to call him again for the tenth time when I saw a silhouette. His silhouette. Coming out from a dark side of the school. When I saw his face, I nearly passed out; there was blood dripping from his forehead. His left arm were covered with bruises. I quickly ran up to him, breathing with my mouth so that I can't smell the blood (it smelled like rust and salt which makes me nauseated).

"Edward, what happened?"

"I fulfilled…my…promise…" Then he passed out.

_**At the hospital…**_

It has been 6 hours since I brought Edward here. Three long, torturous hours because he's been unconscious the whole freaking time!

"Hey Bella, I think you should go home. I got this." Said Alice.

"Huh? Oh, Alice… I can't" I said. I can't just simply leave him when his condition is like this.

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"What does that means?"

"Bella, I see the way you look at him, the way you care for him, the way you act when you're around him…and I know that you're in love with him."

"What?! Alice, that's crazy. Yeah, I do love him but I'm not IN love with him!" I whisper-yelled to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Does that means that you don't get butterflies in your stomach when he hugs you? Or you don't get an electric shock when he touches you? Bella, when you're parents had problems, who's the first person you said you're problem to? Who's the first person that comes into your mind when you're sad? When you need a hug? Huh?"

I absorbed Alice's words and my eyes widened. Yeah I do get butterflies, strong ones. And when he touches me, I feel electric shocks. And Edward is the only person that comes into my mind when I have problems or need someone to comfort me. Oh. My. God. I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

"Oh God." I whispered. Alice had a smug smile on her face, she knows me too well.

_**End of Flashback…**_

_**Back to reality….**_

"Bella? Bella, what are you looking at?" Edward's melodic voice reminded me that I was still staring at him, or rather, ogling at him.

"Huh? Oh, just remembering the time you got that scar." I said and touched it. Like any other time, I felt a shock ran through my veins.

"Told you, I'll teach that bastard a lesson."

"Yeah, but you got that. I'm so sorry."

He sighed. "What are you sorry for?"

"For all of the trouble I've been putting you through."

"Since when did you get so dramatic? Wait, don't answer that. Just put this blindfold on. We're almost there." He handed me a silk handkerchief and I looked at it questioningly.

"You know I hate surprises. Where are we going anyway?" I asked him, hoping that I can get an answer.

"It's a surprise. Now put the blindfold." Darn.

"Okay…" I trailed off as I took the blindfold an covered my eyes with it.

After a while, I felt the car pull up. I heard him get out of the car then he opened my door. He held my hand and led me to….somewhere.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Just a few more steps, Bella,"

"Okay…"

I followed his directions then he said,

"Okay, you can take it off now." I took it off and what I saw stunned me into silence.

Edward brought me to the most beautiful sight. The moon shone brightly and it reflected in the water.

I felt Edward's arms wrapped around me. I gasped lightly at the contact. He had never hold me this intimate before.

"The ocean's beautiful. And do you know what's more beautiful?" He whispered and his breath tickled my ear.

"Edward…"

"You." I can't build a coherent sentence in my head.

He continued, "Bella, I wanted to do this a very long time ago. We've known each other since we're in diapers." He was now in front of me, holding my hands. "And every time I see you my heart skips a beat. Bella, I can't live without you. I love you, Bella. Always have and always will."

Tears started to pour down my cheeks. I'm so happy that my heart feels like exploding in my chest right now. I just heard the best sentence ever came out from his mouth-_I love you._!

"I love you too, Edward." I said the words I've been dying to say to him 2 years from now.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Edward's lips crashed down into mine. It was nothing like in my daydreams and imaginations. This is for real. His lips are so soft and smooth and he tasted like peppermints. Our kiss was soft, full of love and adoration that we kept hidden for a very long time. Our lips moved in synchronization when Edward broke it.

"Bella, I want to give you this, it's my grandmother's. It's not an engagement ring but it's a promise ring. I promise that I will love you forever, no matter what. And that you're the only one who will always have my heart. Will you be my girlfriend, Isabella Swan?"

"Of course, Edward. And I also promise you that you're the only one who'll always be my life. I'm yours. My life, soul, heart, everything."

We kissed again, and this time it was passionate. Passionate but sweet. He pulled me near by my waist while our tongues danced for dominance. I threaded my fingers in his hair, balling them into fists when he won the tongue battle. We broke apart because we needed to breathe.

"I love you. Forever." We promised each other.

Then we kissed each other again and again and again with such passion that will put the sun into shame.

THE END

* * *

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**I wanna know watya think!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
